Linda's Return
by King-Macaan
Summary: When Linda awakes to find herself on Halo with the Master Chief, Cortana, and a team of Marines, how do they survive in a world full of danger? Please review- no flames plz!
1. Welcome to Halo

Okay, I don't own Halo. I wish I did. I don't own Linda, MC, or any other SPARTANS and Marines, but my own. However, I do own this plot.

********************************************************************

Linda dreamed.

She hadn't dreamed peacefully in several years, since the SPARTANS were put into action. Linda had loved her sleep, back before she had been recruited. There were only two times when she was peaceful now, when she was in her cryro chamber, and when she was sniping the idiotic little Grunts in the battlefield. She had seen too much, too bear if she was normal. She had seen things so traumatic it would _make a normal human go blind. Not to mention what nightmares you would have._

So is it a blessing, or a curse?

The dreams were of her home way back when, back when she actually had a life. Her family lived out in a peaceful little town, in the same as Jo—

No. It's the Master Chief now. There was nothing personal about being a SPARTAN. Absolutely no feeling, except a sense of duty.

Still...

She remembered it like it happened yesterday. She wasn't the type to say hey, I win, you don't. She was more of a fine, sure thing kind of person, but not exactly laid back. In fact she was kind of shy person, not the type to draw attention to herself. 

The perfect stealth fighter.

The Chief was out on the hill over by the schoolyard. King of the Hill was his specialty, even though he was Group 24's best chess and Gravball player. He also was exceptionally smart, hence chess championships. 

When they came for them, nobody knew her. She was in Group 30, several classes away from the Chief's. Kelly and Sam were in Group 19. 

In her subconscious, Linda dreamt about normal life. In the pocket that existed between that and death, reality stood crumbling fast like her armor when she took the hits for the Chief. In that pocket, she heard whirs and clicks, followed by a series of beeps and buzzes. The crumpling rewinded, making a tower rebuild itself like a robotic set of children's toys that stuck together with bumps and grooves. Soon it was all that filled her mind.

Linda awoke.

"Welcome to Halo!"


	2. Whe are we?

            The first thing Linda noticed was the light. There was a patch where the light simply bended around a vaguely man-shaped piece of air. It was very hard to detect on her HUD which had been upgraded during her sleep, which had actually been several months. Now she realized that she was camouflaged like a chameleon. 

            In her days at Reach she realized that this did not only camouflage her but also transmitted radio waves She was an expert at these kind of things and immediately realized that she and the Master Chief (who was the dominating figure in their little party by a factor of 1/3) were sharing an AI.

            "Cortana, to be precise," informed a voice inside her mind. "I do hope you are more friendly than this guy over here." 

            A beacon flashed in her HUD labeled  "I MEAN THIS ONE-" 

            Well, at least someone here had a sense of humor.

            "Where are we?" inquired a Marine, which was labeled as PVT. THOMPSON.

            The Master Chief knew this one easily. It was where he had landed six months ago, only to lose half his squad to an army of Covenant.

              "We are on our own little slice of death. And if you survive, you will be honored by the entire UNSC army. Unfortunately, you probably will not. If you live long enough to meet the Flood, you will wish you hadn't."

            "The Flood, sir?"

            "An enemy twice the size of the Covenant. Easily. They like to infect humans and Covenant alike. And the worst part is having to eradicate them. Use a shotgun, if you can. If you can't, a grenade. If you don't blow them to pieces they make hosts out of you until you die or they mature. Either way you get out the easy way. The hard way is better."

            ""So they will make me explode when they are big enough to live on their own?"

            "Usually you won't live that long. Anyway, hopefully you won't become tools for the other side. If we meet any enemies, any at all, most likely we won't get of Halo in a couple weeks. We'll get out in a couple pieces if we are on here for any longer."

            The ship exploded a dozen meters away.


End file.
